You Can Never Be To Old For Love
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Klaus has returned to Mystic Falls and has met a beautiful girl named Caroline , he wants to kill up until He realizes that he loves her. What will he do , make her a vampire ? or make her forget him ? . Klaroline One Shot !


Heyy guys , not haters please this is my first EVER Klaroline fic & I'm nervous about posting it but oh well i'll get over it :)

Klaus is O/C

Hopefully you enjoy ;)

Kiimii xxx

* * *

Mystic Falls, my home, I migrated here from the old world with my family the Mikaelson's. Rebekah, Kole, Elijah, Finn and Mikael were locked away in coffins and had been for 900 years.

I walked along the streets alone, scoping the land as it had changed over the years from a bare village to a town filled with buildings and people. Lots of people.

I stood out the front of Mystic Falls High. When I had lived here before my mother condemned me to the god forsake hell. Mystic Falls had changed so much, not just the scenery, but as well as the people.

The Salvatore's had recently moved back to Mystic Falls, along with the Doppelganger. Stefan Salvatore was in intimate relationship with the Doppelganger Elena Gilbert. She was Katherine Partova's Doppelganger and for hundreds of years I have been chasing Katherine around the world.

It was a Monday morning and students were pulling up out the front of the school with their flash cars. Chatter and the sounds of heart beats echoed throughout the air. The sound pumped through my head and I hadn't eaten in days. The class in this town had been decreasing over time, the generations had been modernized and the people's blood tasted foul.

I prefer back in the time of 1864 where the blood was rich and tasted of fine wine. Nothing could compare to that of the blood pumping in the posh veins. I shook my head as a bubbly, blonde haired girl with majestic blue eyes walked up to me. Her voice was beautiful and extremely unique. I had never heard another voice like it. Her sent lingered throughout the air.

"Hey, you look lost." Her smile was genuine and full of anxiety. I could hear her heart beating fast, and it increased with each step she took closer to me.

"I'm not lost love, just admiring how much Mystic Falls has changed since the last time I visited." I replied, smiling my all so charming teeth flashing grin.

She smiled back and tucked a lock of her air behind her ear. "I'm Caroline." Her eyes were so majestic and seductive.

Why hello there Caroline, names Klaus." I tried to fake a smile, but it didn't work. I actually was smiling and it was because of this one girl.

"Hey, I have biology today and I'm supposed to hand in an assignment but I haven't even started. Would you like to join my for a bite to eat?" She smiled innocently.

"It would be a pleasure, love." I smirked. She was clueless to the thought, not understanding my version of having_ a bite to eat._

* * *

We walked towards the Mystic Grill, the bar was filled with people chattering and the smell of fries lingered throughout it. Caroline sat down at a table in the far corner and as did I, following behind her.

She smiled as she ordered two glasses of beer and two serves of chips. "I'm going to the bathroom." She said a couple minutes later. She stood elegantly, picked up her hand bag and walked casually towards the bathrooms on the other side of the grill.

I couldn't contain my excitement. Caroline was a beautiful young girl, she was absolutely radiant. It had been at least ten minutes and Caroline hadn't yet returned to where I was seated. I stood calmly and walked towards the bathroom.

_***Knock *Knock***_

"Hello!" Her voice was high pitched but calm.

"Are you okay in there, love?" My voice was soft, not as stanch as it usually is. She didn't reply. A sudden feeling of concern flourished inside me.

I turned the knob of the door, twisting it towards the right. I gently pushed the door open slowly and quietly as the door creaked. The door was opened fully now and Caroline was standing there, facing the mirror and fixing her make up. I walked inside the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

"Love, you don't need make up to look ravishing." I purred. A giggle escaped her lips. _"I love that noise." _Was the only thing at the present that was crossing my mind. I placed one of my hands on her hip, lifting my other hand up and using my finger, I moved Caroline's head so she was facing me.

I stared deep into her eyes. "You will not remember this. It's going to hurt a little. If anyone asks what happened say a dog bit you." I stopped. She looked innocent and cute. I wanted to hurt her but I couldn't. For the first time my humanity had kicked in causing me have consideration for others.

She stood there blankly, not knowing what to do or what to say. I gently leant down to kiss her on the neck. Goose bumps surged up her arms. "Kiss me." Her eyes screamed with lust.

"Where love? Tell me where." My voice was quiet and hitched.

A smirked pricked her lips. I lent forwards, trailing kisses up from her chest, up her neck to her lips. I heard her moan under my influence. She placed her hands on my back, crunching my jacket under and in-between her fingers due to pleasure. I reached her lips, feeling her smile under my lips.

"I don't really know you but…but I think I love you." She battered her eyes as she began to blush.

"I don't know you much either but –"I stopped, I chocked on my words as our heads were touching, staring into each other's eyes. "I love you too Caroline." She smiled yet again. I trailed kisses down from her lips down to her neck.

Veins popped out from under my eyes, my eyes pierced red and my fangs sprung out of my gums. Her breathing increased as her heart started to beat even more than it had before. "Don't be scared, love." My voice was hushed and calm. I placed my finger on her check, gently caressing it.

"I'm not scared, just worried." She exhaled, almost as if she forgot how to breathe. She tried to smile as did I. I kissed her neck again. "Bite me." Her voice was slurring, my heart nearly fell out as excitement over took all my emotions. I heard her breath before I sunk my teeth in.

Her blood was beautiful and rich, just like in the good old days. My eyes twitched as her blood seduced me. A quite moan escaped her lips. It was a moan signalling not pain, but pleasure.

"_I love him, oh god this feels good! Caroline snap out of it, he is drinking off you! But it feels good and I love him!" _ Her thoughts were screaming at her.

I stopped drinking her blood and bit down on my own wrist, forcing her to drink. "I'm sorry Caroline, if this is not what you wanted but I love you and I want to live the rest of my immortal life with you." My voice was full of sorrow and concern. I loved her and that's all I cared about. All I cared about was Caroline and only Caroline.


End file.
